Expansionism
by Derruhm
Summary: Every time he turned around, it seemed that Prussia only became bigger, stronger, more fierce... more bloodthirsty." BLOOD. GORE. MUTILATION. CANNIBALISM. AND SEXY, SEXY PRUSSIA. Mention of other German states.


**Expansionism**

_WARNING! The following fiction contains gore, mutilation, cannibalism, and sexy, sexy Prussians. Viewer discretion is advised._

In such a short span of time it seemed as though the unknown world had disappeared. All the lands that were formerly hidden in woods and mountains were now states of their own accord. The most troublesome of the of them was none other than their eastern most brother, Prussia. He was excellent at stirring wars and conflicts even in great times of peace. No one really tried to intervene in their brother's devices though. Whenever one did find some sort of astounding courage in himself to approach the eastern state for a redress, they were never seen again.

The eerie silence of the late autumn day was simply overbearing. Roderich could only recollect the screams and sword clashes of autumns past as his rowdy neighbors fought and bickered over any and every issue that might crop up over the course of a day or year. However their screams had been dwindling lately. It was making the Austrian rather nervous.

The only one of his kin who had not seemed to have suffer any ill effects was none other than the aloof warmonger Prussia. In fact, every time Roderich turned around, it seemed the Gilbert only got bigger, stronger, more fierce, more bloodthirsty. He had considered take the road less traveled and confronting the war machine face to face to inquire about their missing kin. After all, shouldn't Prussia be worried what was spiriting away their own kind off to some uncertain fate? Somewhere in the pit of his stomach, however, he realized that confrontation with the highly tasseled knight would probably bring him more damage than answerers.

Then maybe a new method was in order? Maybe he would go to Prussia's house then and investigate the suspicious eastern state himself. Yes, it had seemed like a brilliant plan at the time...

"What am I doing here," Roderich mumbled to himself, pushing a fallen branch out of his way. "This is the find of thing that Prussia usually does!" The Austrian had found himself up a tree, clinging for dear life to a particularly stout limb. He prayed to God it would hold fast, the last thing he needed was to fall to his death. He rustled around some in the tree, moving aside smaller twigs and branches to leave his vision obscured. His first priority, after preserving his own life that is, was to catch a glimpse of what the sly Prussian boy was up to.

Roderich squinted through the openings in the leaves, through the window in what appeared to be a grandiose dining hall. Funny, he had never really figured the Prussian was much for ceremony, that was more or less Saxony's specialty. Saxony had gone missing some time ago though. Maybe he was living with Prussia now? But wouldn't he have said something before picking up and leaving so suddenly? Roderich dared to inch further along the branch, straining his sight and sound to look for some form of life within.

Lo and behold his patience paid off as Gilbert strode into plan view, followed briskly by the younger state of Brandenburg. Prussia smiled at the younger boy, guiding him towards the richly adorned dining table and offering him a seat.

"It was very polite of you to invite me over Gilbert. I must rethink me opinion of you," Brandenburg said with that infuriatingly condescending tone he was too well known for.

Gilbert visibly winced, but nonetheless smiled, not a warm friendly smile but something more akin to sly and devilish. "I'm flattered you think so highly of me, little one," Gilbert said with ripe sarcasm, the venom in his words dripping off his lips like honey. "Please, make yourself comfortble. I'll be back in a minute with dinner," he assured the younger state with a brisk nod, flowing past him to a large door on the other side of the room.

"I thought you said Saxony would be here for dinner as well?" Brandenburg asked, raising a brow as Prussia cracked the door.

"Oh, he will, don't worry. I'm sure he won't lose his head if we start a little early," Gilbert cooed, a lingering miasma of baleful wickedness in his voice. A truly evil smirk twisted up the corner of his lips and a moment later he disappeared.

Roderich frowned, unsatisfied with what he had found thus far. In fact, Prussia being so uncharacteristically kind only made him all the more suspicious. He attempted to crawl closer for a better look when his grip slipped and he plummeted to the ground. He hit the dirt quietly, thought it felt loud within his head. He was almost certain he'd broken his arm from the way which he landed on it and the way it now throbbed and ached at his side. He coughed and grunted as he struggled to his feet, slinking closer to the window before flopping down directly in front of it, barely peeking in over the sill.

A few moments and Gilbert had made his grand re-entrance, bringing with him the most gorgeous, mouthwatering cut of stake Roderich had ever seen. He felt himself salivating merely at the sight, followed by a scent that was something made purely of fantasy. He could see Brandenburg's reaction was similar at the way he straightened up, looking up with wide hungry eyes as Prussia lay the food before him.

"That is a respectable cut of meat you have there," Brandenburg commented, trying not to sound too impressed. "It does not smell like beef though. What is it?"

"It's a secret," Prussia said, leaning over and giving Brandenburg a coy wink. "Let's just say I found them amidst my expansionist efforts... would you like some wine to go with it?"

Brandenburg gave Prussia an uncertain glance before nodding. "Yes, I think I will." He waited a beat before adding in another comment to characterize it as his own, "I've never been a fan of your wine really, they lack flavor. I've always liked Bavaria's much more. He has a certain flare for drink though, you must agree."

Gilbert smirked, nodding though seeming more so to himself than to Brandenburg's assertion. "It's probably because he's a filthy lush. His blood itself is alcohol," Prussia muttered, adding in something else which Roderich could not quite make out, but it seemed as though it put Brandenburg on edge. Gilbert seemed to wave away the statement however and fetched a bottle of wine and two fine crystal glasses. He poured the savory, dark red liquid, one for himself and another for Brandenburg, smiling devilishly as he slid the inebriant towards his guest.

Prussia raised his glass, a friendly gesture towards his significantly smaller friend, but apparently Brandenburg had no taste for formality. He tipped the liquid into his mouth, taking several sips before setting it down with distaste. "This is even worse than usual," he muttered, shrugging off that devilish smirk that played at the other male's face.

It might have been all of a heartbeat later that a look of horror ans shock fell over Brandenburg's face. He gripped at his throat, making pained, choking noises. He looked up at Prussia, wide eyed and horrified. "P-Prussia? Gil-bert! What is..." a final sputter and a mix of dark red liquids leaked out over Brandenburg's lips.

Gilbert smiled as his guest collapsed, unmoving on the floor. "It's Bavarian, actually," he said with a chipper tone. "Actually, it's Bavaria." Gilbert chuckled to himself, as if finding it terribly funny before setting himself down and sawing away a piece of the luscious looking stake. He contemplated the chunk of meat for a moment before he popped a piece into his mouth. A bit of blood dripped over his lips, leaving a dark red blot on his nice white shirt.

Roderich stared, feeling his stomach do somersaults inside him. Gilbert, his own kin, was murdering his brothers? Austria quietly turned away to throw up before daring another glance. What was he going to do with the body? Austria felt it in him an extreme charge of duty to go and recover his fallen kin and give them a proper resting place, somewhere other than piled up in Prussia's house.

So he began to crawl quietly through Prussia's yard. How he manged to do so with such silence, with only one working arm, he had no idea. He shuffled along in silence till he had found a door in the back. He bit his lip, daring to get to his feet and rush to the door. He gripped the handle, expecting it to be locked. And he was right. He cursed, feeling burning hot tears building up behind his eyes. He kicked the door in frustration, causing the hinges to jump some. Roderich blinked slowly, examining the door hinges. Stupid Prussian! He hadn't bolted them all the way! Roderich felt his heart flutter somewhat as he leaned into the door, easing it off and slipping inside.

Once he was actually standing inside Prussia's house he felt his body seize up with fear. What was he doing? This was madness! He was breaking into Prussia's house, after witnessing him kill another of his own kind, to recover a body which he probably couldn't carry if both his arms were functioning, much less one. He turned around and attempted to push the door back open, hoping he could slink away with his life, even without his pride or courage. However the door seemed to have jammed itself to spire the clever Austria who had tricked his way around it once before. It seemed as thought he was stuck. And he felt true, unparalleled terror.

There had to be another way out, somehow, somewhere. Roderich sucked in a deep breath pressing further into the alien house, there was no turning back now...

After some time stumbling around gracelessly he found the offending dining room he had seen from his treetop perch earlier. At least he knew where he was in relation to the house. He narrowed his eyes, looking around the room for any signs of the white haired betrayer. Nothing, he seemed to have moved on. Austria still entered the room cautiously, scanning the perimeter constantly. The table was still set, though the wine glasses and plate were empty. After and extensive search Roderich was forced to conclude the body had been removed too. He felt his heart ache in his chest, but there was nothing he could do about it now. He had to escape with his own life intact. Then he could tell the others, he could warn them, and then Brandenburg could be avenged.

Roderich only saw one way out of the room which smelled so heavily of death. He tiptoed towards the large wooden door he'd seen before, easing it open slowly. He heard footsteps somewhere behind him, threatening to expose his little venture. He quickly slipped the rest of the way inside the

Roderich found himself standing at a dead end. He was standing in a pristine kitchen, everything perfectly clean and white, with a strong reek of lye that would singe your nares. With the sound of footsteps drawing ever closer though, he had little option than to hide. He saw a pantry door slightly ajar, and rushed for it, cramming himself within the tiny confides and closing the door with a soft click.

Heart hammering in his chest, the Austrian watched as Gilbert breezed into the room, carting behind him Brandenburg's felled corpse. Gilbert effortlessly hefted the body up onto a table, whistling a jaunty tune as he unbuttoned the younger lad's uniform. He paused for a moment to pick up Brandenburg's little tri-corner hat, looking it over for a moment before smirking and placing it atop his own head. He giggled at himself and then resumed stripping his victim.

What was he up to? Austria felt his stomach turn as Prussia discarded Brandenburg's uniform carelessly before turning away to retrieve something else. A beat later he arose, a jagged, worn looking saw in his hand. He smiled as he tugged one of Brandenburg's arms to the side before pressing the metal teeth against his flesh. Austria watched, horror struck as the metal chewed through flesh and meat, vein and muscle, blood and bone. Red splattered everywhere, especially over Prussia, still wearing his white shirt. It was quickly turning a dark red from his efforts as he leaned into the body. _SNAP!_ the bone cracked under Prussia's weight, detaching the limb from its host. Gilbert held the severed arm for a moment as blood freely flowed from the evisceration. His eyes, as red as the stains on his shirt, ran up and down the limb before he brought the cool, pale flesh to his lips.

Austria inhaled sharply, feeling his stomach rolling uncontrollably. He couldn't believe what he saw... Prussia was _eating_ them! He backpedaled further into the pantry several steps, until he pressed against something soft. He reached a hand behind him to seek out what it was, his hand meeting something soft, warm, and wet. Roderich turned to see what it was, regretting it a fraction of a moment later. Tyrol. Oh god. _Oh Gott!_ He'd murdered Tyrol! Austria could see where he'd been hacked open, some of his entrails were still dangling out. His organs were pale and rotting already, though the rest of his flesh wasn't yet the victim of decay. His beautiful face was still preserved, aside from a red smudge over his lips.

Austria reached out, running his fingers through the boy's hair. He was cold.... so cold. Suddenly the world was underwater as everything blurred in a mess of emotion. A choked sob managed to escape Austria, despite his careful control. He'd long held back his urge to vomit, but this was the last straw, as he spilled everything his stomach had to hold. All he could think of was Tyrol, _poor Tyrol!_ He knew he should have never let the boy out of his sight! Bavaria said he would take care of him! But now he was dead! The tears poured freely down his face now as he broke into sniveling and crying uncontrollably.

A moment later light engulfed him. "You know, you're bad enough at hiding as it is, the whining just makes it too obvious," Gilbert's voice wafted over him. Roderich looked up, a flood of every emotion imaginable flowing through him. Sadness, Hatred, Rage, Fear, Horror, Sorrow. He stuttered incoherently, unable to look away from those murderous red eyes.

Prussia grabbed a handful of Austria's hair and wish a sigh dragged him to his feet. "You really are pathetic," Gilbert said, his face only centimeters from Roderich's. His lips, stained red with blood, ghosted over Roderich's cheek for a moment, followed swiftly by the soft wetness of his tongue.

"P-Prussia.... why," Austria choked, trying to pull away, but knowing it to be in vain. Gilbert was so strong now. No one could pull away from him then.

"Stupid Austria," Prussia said with a pronounced sigh, rolling his eyes and dragging him several feet before shoving him into a chair. "It's simple. The only way for us to become stronger is by absorbing the weak! I'm doing the world a public service by getting rid of the weaklings anyway!" He punctuated his point by taking the slightly chewed dismembered arm and tearing a piece off with his teeth as if it were a piece of chicken.

He licked his lips greedily, the cerise life fluid staining his cheek as he allowed it to leak out of his mouth. He leaned in over Austria, pointing the offending limb at him accusingly. "This is why you've never been any stronger than you are now. You're weak hearted!"

"They're out brothers! They're our kin Prussia! You're killing your family!" Austria pleaded. He felt his chest seizing up as Prussia pointed the jagged bloody stump at him. His stomach tried to throw itself up, but there was nothing left in him. He closed his eyes, fearing that certainly he was next.

"I never liked any of them much anyway," Prussia said, his tone of voice so even and matter-of-factly that it seemed as though the concept that Austria would even try to argue with him sounded absurd. "Look me in the eye and tell me you really liked that showy ass," Prussia said, pointing at Brandenburg with his own severed limb. It would have been almost comedic, if it weren't so barbaric.

Austria set in a lengthy silence, his heart still pounding in his chest and ears. He could barely hear Prussia over the sound of his own fear. "But....but... they're our brothers..."

Gilbert smirked, licking the tips of his fingers in an almost sensual way. "And? My dearest kin, it's a country-eat-country world! If you're not going to conquer your neighbors, they'll conquer you. Don't think that because we're related that means you'd receive and mercy from any of them... or from me."

Austria inhaled sharply, fearing the worst for himself. To be torn apart, and eaten by Prussia? It seemed a fate worse than death. He never wanted to be part of something so gross and monstrous.

Prussia only smiled, running his teeth over the dead, cold flesh on Brandeburg's arm, shredding through the sweet, dark meat, and savoring the exotic flavor. "So much better than Württemberg," he cooed, smiling playfully at Austria. He held out the chewed, bloody limb and with sincere honesty asked, "Would you like to taste?"

"You're sick," Austria spat, trying to sound more outraged than upset. He was trembling all over, weeping and sobbing in silence as he came to terms with his family being slaughtered.

He watched the amused Prussian tear away another meaty chunk, this time leaning even closer to Austria. In an instant their lips were locked, Prussia invading all of Austria's senses. Austria felt the taste of blood in him mouth, trying desperately to spit it out, but being unable to pull away. Instead he swallowed, with Brandenburg leaving a bitter aftertaste in his mouth.

Yet... he couldn't deny the flavor was... distinct. He could lie to himself and say it wasn't positively orgasm educing, but the red blush that ghosted his cheek was undeniable. Austria licked his lips, his voice cracked as he spoke. "You're a sick man, Prussia."

"Pretty much," Gilbert agreed, pressing the bloody extremity into Austria's hand. He watched with growing pleasure as Austria absently nibbled on the torn, tattered flesh. He produced a knife from the carving table and then insisted, "wait till you try the liver!"


End file.
